Prince of Nazarick
by Rafaelout
Summary: What happens when the guild-master of one of the most infamous dungeons of Yggdrasil knows of things that he shouldn't. What happens when he isn't afraid to change things to suit his desires, and what happens when the Master of Death and his friends and family are now a part of Nazarick, armed with both Tier magic and their own Wild Magic? Well stay tuned to find out!


**I do not own any part of the Harry Potter Franchise, and/or a single part of Overlord. But how I wish I did!**

* * *

"Momonga, where are you" whispered a being that suddenly appeared and started to walk along a cobbled road towards a bank. Well perhaps walk wasn't an appropriate word as the being was merely a mass of a black, sticky substance. Its tar-like surface roiled and writhed continuously, never staying in the same shape for more than a second. It was an Elder Black Ooze, which boasted the most powerful corrosive ability of the slime families.

"So what do you think of the place Herohero?" said a powerful voice that caused the elder slime ooze to spin around so fast that he spun past the speaker and caused him to spin around again, slower to come face to face with the being who had spoken.

He was clothed in a magnificent black academic robe, edged in violet and gold. The collar seemed excessively gaudy, but somehow it fit the overall design. The being's was a bare skull. Points of dark red light glowed in its large orbits, and behind that skull glowed a halo of black radiance.

This being was an Overlord one of the most powerful undead spell-casters who possessed the most potent spells.

"Reminds me of 16th century London from those history-vids we had to watch when we were kids" replied the Elder Slime "with the exception of the Bank you've made, that looks like a near perfect recreation of the Greek Pantheon."

"Thank you"

"Why on earth did you make the bankers goblins though?"

Momonga displayed a smiley face emoji but otherwise didn't elaborate. Instead he said "Come my friend, this is not the place we should spend our last few moments together."

Momonga's form shimmered for a few moments before he disappeared from the floor. Herohero took a moment to look around the place for one last time before saying "Well at least it's far better than the decrypt catacombs it was before."

The Elder Slime Ooze then activated one of the rings that it had in its possession before he to disappeared from the alley.

* * *

A gigantic table carved of gleaming black stone sat in the center of the room, surrounded by 41 luxurious chairs. However, most of those seats were empty. Once, every single place had been filled, but now only two were occupied. One by an Overlord, the other by the Elder Slime Ooze

One might encounter these monsters in the most difficult dungeons. Overlords could use powerful spells of the highest tiers of magic, while Elder Black Oozes were dreaded for their ability to degrade weapons and armor

However, they were not game monsters, but players. Players of the DMMORPG known as

"It's really been a while, Herohero-san. Although this is the last day of YGGDRASIL, I didn't expect you to show up. I mean what's it been, about 2 years or so?"

"Ah — seems about right — wah, it's been so long… This is bad. I've been doing so much overtime recently that my sense of time is starting to go weird."

"That's really bad, right? Are you okay?"

"My body? Well, it's a mess. I haven't had to see a doctor yet, but I'm almost there, it's really bad. A lot of times, I feel like I want to run away from it all, but then I think about how I need money to live and then I go back to work like a whipped slave."

"That's terrible."

As though following up on Momonga's comment, Herohero delivered a grim monologue, his words laced with an unimaginable reality. The two of them griped loudly about the foolishness they encountered in their working lives. Herohero's grievances burst forth like a broken dam, and Momonga lent his ear to him.

After about ten minutes, the torrent of words that flowed from Herohero dwindled to a trickle.

"...I'm sorry for making you listen to my whining."

The place corresponding to Herohero's head seemed to sway, as though he were bowing in apology. Thus, Momonga replied "Don't worry about it, Herohero-san. I made you come online despite you being busy, so listening to your complaints is only expected. I'll hear you out, no matter how many you have."

Herohero seemed to have recovered some of his old energy, and with a somewhat more energetic laugh, he replied:

"Ah, I'm grateful for that, Momonga-san. I'm glad I could meet a friend after signing on."

"I'm very happy to hear you say that too."

"...Although it's about time for me to log off."

Herohero's tentacle waggled in mid-air, as though he were operating something. Indeed, he was operating a menu.

"Stay please, at least until the end."

"I'm sorry about this, Momonga-san."

Momonga sighed gently, before looking at his friend firmly and saying "Today's the last day of the game, I know you're tired, but we'll never have a chance like this again, why don't we stay together until the end—"

"I really did want to stay with you to the end, but I'm about to fall asleep." Said Herohero

"Ah — well, you do sound pretty tired. Then, you should log out soon and have a good rest."

"I'm really sorry… Momonga-san. Although, how long do you plan to stay, Guild Leader?"

"I intended to stay on until I was automatically logged out once the servers shut down. Since it's still a ways off, maybe someone might come by in the meantime."

"Is that so… still, I really didn't expect this place to be so well preserved. Beyond well preserved really, it seems you've added a few more trophies to our collection." His gaze went towards the collection of weapons that were floating in front of the case that contained the guild weapon of Ainz Ooal Gown. "How'd you do it?"

It was a question and in response Momonga held up a fist before raising a singular finger. At first Herohero thought his old friend was giving him _the_ finger before he noticed the ring on said finger. The ring, which was a super rare item known as Shooting Star which had the ability to cast the Super-Tier spell 'Wish upon a Star' three times without any cost. The spell would otherwise consume 10% of your experience in exchange for a list of predetermined wishes made by the Admins.

"After casting the spell, if the wish options are not to your liking then you can simply end the spell at no cost to you before recasting it. Furthermore the options seems to differ, or rather their probability of appearance seems to differ based on the situation you use it" explained Momonga "For example if you use it while you're creating an NPC, then there's a good chance that you just may get to either increase the maximum number of levels that you're base has you option to give a level 100 NPC the title of World Champion if they are a Physical fighter or the title of Sorcerer Supreme if they are a mage."

"You're kidding" shouted Herohero, and with good reason. World Champion and Sorcerer Supreme were two titles that were in and of themselves an end level class, like Momonga's Eclipse class. Not only that but they acted like level, i.e. they boosted you're stats like a normal class but unlike a normal class they didn't fall under the level category when one achieved them. Meaning that they acted as level 101, but they wouldn't actually affect the PC's level if the PC hadn't achieved level 100.

That in and of itself was a ridiculous idea as to achieve it you would have to be the victor of a server wide tournament, which only happened once every year, after which the victor would have to get through a specially designed dungeon made by the Admins, solo, and they only had one chance to do so. The chances of getting though that dungeon were less than 50% and it made the fact that their guildmate, Touch-Me, had achieved this title, even more awe-inspiring.

"I'm not, I had both options available to me when I used this spell and spent my exp" replied Momonga "Of course when you're in raiding mode, there a chance, a good chance actually that you'll get the option to receive a list of abandoned guild bases that you can raid and pillage. I think the Admins did that to ensure that if any high level guild decided to abandon the game other players would soon know and take advantage of that fact, it's one of the reasons I make sure I log in at least once every twelve hours."

"Did you have any difficulty raiding the bases?"

"Not that much really. I did my research on the guild, their theme if they had any, as well as any info on their base if it was floating around before I hired the appropriate Mercenary NPC Guilds and raided the place for all it was worth. Honestly The loot I got was easily outweighed the cost and the exp boost helped make up for the price I had to pay for casting that spell twice."

"Of course in addition to all the equipment, items loot etc, I also got lucky and seemed to raid guilds that had vast quantities of Prismatic Ore. I also managed to buy as much as I could from the auction houses and managed to create _it._

Herohero had no need to ask what _it_ was. They had of course created a world item using Prismatic Ore a long time ago when they once controlled one of the seven hidden mines of Yggdrasil.

"And what did you do with it?"

"Why I made a new Floor Guardian for the newly designed third floor and someone that could easily give Rubedo a run for her money."

"Tell me more" the sheer curiosity and wonder in Herohero's voice was extremely palpable. And that was no surprise. The Guardians of the Eight floor Rubedo, Victim, and Aureole Omega were the last and the most powerful line of defence, with the former being the lynchpin and the most powerful entity of the guild despite not being fully levelled.

The fact that they now had another entity on part with Rubedo, and possibly even stronger since all Floor Guardians were supposed to be level hundred was nothing short of amazing

"A Master of Death, Sorcerer Supreme and a Bringer of Life" said Momonga

"What?" said Herohero, expressing utter surprise, an expression that seemed to becoming par for the course as he talked about what his old friend had been up to during this last week of the game. But once again it was completely understandable. The former and the latter title were completely opposites of each other. Trying to combine them would be like trying to combine a fire build and an ice build, and idea that was completely stupid unless one was trying to create a weird mist build (but that would be a completely separate build in and of itself). Though regardless of which way you look at it that should be damm near impossible.

"A fallen angel with a +500 karma rating, Healing Angel Racial tree and a necromancer Job tree" replied Momonga, "it was a headache to produce and I even had to send a request to the admin to get it all working correctly. But I did it."

The admin did more than that. Seems he was a fan of the theme that Momonga had chosen when he was rebuilding the third floor and even let the Overlord Player use some of the spec's that he'd made with that theme in mind. Of course Momonga had to edit it and reduce some levels (as the specks were meant to be their own bosses in a separate dungeon) and get rid of some characters completely but the end result was well worth it.

"I'll tell you all about it if you agree to stay Herohero" said Momonga "You will not regret it. Trust me you will not regret it."

"I am sorry Momonga, I truly am sorry but I must go."

"Then take care my friend" said the Overlord "Maybe we'll meet again someday"

"Ah, I'm grateful, Momonga-san" said Herohero "I am grateful for all the times we shared together. Grateful that we made you made sure to keep everything ever ready for us to come back. I'm glad I could meet a friend after signing on but most of all I am grateful for you Momonga. Thank you for everything."

And then he vanished. The last of his fellow guild members vanished.

Momonga leaned back in his chair and spoke to himself "Well at least I tried, that's what count's in the end I supposed. I hope you have a better life Herohero, better than the one we could have had together if only you'd listened and stayed."

* * *

He stayed like that for a moment before he got of his chair and exited the meeting room. He had one last job to do tonight before he could retire to the throne room and await the countdown that would change everything.

Momonga closed his eyes and reached out to his other senses. He felt his fingers as they rested on the throne of kings, the smooth velvety feeling of the divine robe he wore. He heard the sound of his own breathing, as air passed through his skull, though how an undead skeleton could breathe was still a mystery to him.

Finally he reached out and felt his magic, felt the power he now had at the tip of his fingers, he felt the knowledge, the deep chasm of knowledge that was now stored deep within his mind, that was almost begging to be used. He opened his eyes and looked at the row of six kneeling servents, his combat maids, the Pleiades, and at their head was their leader and the head of the manservants of the Great Tomb, Sebas Tian.

He looked at the beautiful woman who knelt beside his throne. She wore a pure white dress, and the faint smile on her face was that of a goddess. In stark contrast to her dress, her hair was a flowing, lustrous jet-black that reached down to her waist. A pair of curled horns sprouted from the sides of her head and a pair of black-feathered wings emerged from her waist. She wore a golden necklace that patterned after a spiderweb and her slender wrists were covered in a pair of lustrous silk gloves.

She was the guardian overseer of the Great Tomb of Nazarick

"Albeto" said Momonga causing the overseer's face to snap straight at him "In one hour I want all the floor guardians bar fourth floor's and the eight floor's gaurdians to report to me at the Coliseum. I will contact Aura and Mare myself, so there is no need to inform them."

"Understood"

"Sebas" said the Overlord causing the butler to snap his face up in attention "Take the Pleiades and exit the Tomb and investigate the surrounding region. If you encounter intelligent creatures, interact peacefully with them and invite them to the Tomb. Attempt to accommodate the other party as much as possible during negotiations. Do not stray more than one kilometer from the tomb and avoid unnecessary combat. You will then personally report to the Coliseum in one hour to give the report of your findings to the Floor Gaurdians. Am I clear"

"Yes my lord"

"Good do either of you have any questions with regards to your orders?"

"No" they both replied simultaneously.

"Then began immediately" said Momonga before he looked down at his finger and activated the guild ring and teleported himself. Not to the Coliseum on the sixth floor, but rather to the treasury. He had someone he needed to recruit.

* * *

The colosseum was oval in shape, 180 meters on its long axis and 150 meters on the short axis. It was 40 meters tall and modelled after the arenas of the Roman Empire. [Continual Light] spells were cast everywhere, illuminating the grounds in white light, so one could observe the entire Colosseum like it was day. The audience was composed of many clay dolls — golems, in other words —, which showed no sign of activity.

In this Colosseum, the intruders would be the stars of the show, while the ones watching from the VIP box would be members of Ainz Ooal Gown. The main event, of course, would be a brutal melee. Apart from the 1500-man invasion, every single invader had met their end here.

Currently the arena was occupied by four beings, an elder doppleganger, an Overlord and two Dark Elf children who were conversing amongst one another. All around them one could clearly see the signs of battle, no doubt against an opponent that could wield the power of flame

"How goes your testing my lord?" said a voice that causes the overlord to turn around and look at its source.

The source was a tall lean being that had the appearance of a human male save for the long black wings that sprouted from his back. His hair was a short messy bob and upon his forehead was a lightning-bolt shaped scar. He had vivid green eyes and a mischievous smile.

He was dressed in a form fitting t – shirt that seemed to be made of black dragon scales over which he wore a white vest trimmed with gold that was embroidered with the sigil of Ainz Ooal Gown. Below it, wore a matching set of white trousers and gold plated shoes.

In fact his attire was nearly completely identical to that of Aura and Mare, save for the fact that the former had a red dragon scales instead of black and a gold acorn shaped necklace around her neck, and the latter had blue dragon scales instead of black, a small cape that seemed to be made of green leaves and an acorn necklace around his neck that seemed to glow silver.

"It seems to be going quite well, I'll need to readjust a bit to combat but that's nothing a little practice can't fix" said Momonga "What about you though, are there any problems on the third floor? Is the wild magic of this world similar to the magic of you're original world."

"It's nearly the same" the floor guardian replied "Right now my friends are testing it out and checking its powers abilities and limitations. We will have a complete report for you within three days."

"Good" replied the Overlord "Now I believe we're about to have some company.

And just as he said those words, three portals, created by the spell 'gate' appeared right in front of them. Out of the first portal stepped a beautiful girl who looked to be around sixteen years old.

She wore a black ballgown which looked soft to the touch. Her skirt was puffed up into a voluminous bell shape. On top of that was a bolero edged with frills, lace and ribbons, as well as a pair of long silk gloves. Together, they covered up most of her skin.

Her skin was as pale as wax, and her looks could only be described as stunningly beautiful. Her long silver hair was tied up into a ponytail that descended from one side of her head, exposing her face. Her deep red pupils were filled with a seductive look of delight. Her innocent, youthful appearance combined the qualities of cuteness and beauty into a single whole.

She was Shalltear Bloodfallen , a "True Vampire", the Guardian of the 1st and 2nd floors of the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

Out of the second portal came a heteromorphic being shrouded in chilled air.

It stood two and a half meters tall, and resembled a bipedal insect. It looked like some fiend had melded a praying mantis and an ant together. It had a tail that was twice as long as its body, and it was covered in sharp spikes which resembled icicles. Its powerful-looking mandibles looked like they could sever a man's arm in a single bite.

It grasped a platinum halberd in two of its hands, and in its other two hands were a masterfully-made mace wreathed in a black aura, and a gnarled-looking broadsword which did not look like it could be sheathed.

It was surrounded by a frightening aura of cold. Its exoskeleton was a dull blue color and sparkled like diamond dust. Protrusions which looked like icebergs bulged up from its back and shoulders.

He was the Guardian of the Fifth Floor, the "Ruler of Glaciers", Cocytus.

And out of the last portal came the Gaurdian Overseer Albeto, followed by a man dressed in a orange pinstripe suit, with a matching tie.

He was about 180cm tall, and his skin was darkened from the sun. His facial features looked to be Oriental, while his jet-black hair was neatly combed back. The eyes under his pince-nez glasses could not even be said to be narrowed. It was doubtful whether they were actually open at all.

He gave the impression of being a professional businessman, or a skilled lawyer. However, his gentlemanly appearance was hard-pressed to hide the evil air about him. A tail sheathed in silvery metal extended behind him, tipped by six sharp spikes. He was limned by flickering black flames.

This man was the "Creator of Blazing Inferno", Demiurge.

He was the Guardian of the 7th Floor of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. This demon was designed to be the defense commander of the NPCs.

"It seems everyone is here."

"—Momonga-sama, there are two more people who have not yet arrived," said a resonant voice that seemed to pour into one's heart. Demiurge's words were empowered by a passive skill. This skill was called [Command Mantra], and it could instantly turn the weak-minded into puppets dancing on Demiurge's strings. However, this skill had no effect on the people present. It was only useful on people below level 40, so to everyone here, it simply sounded good.

"No. Those two Guardians are only to be moved under special circumstances. Therefore, there is no need to call them over at the moment" replied the Overlord "I will be heading to their floors later on in the day to collect their pledges of loyalty and give them their orders personally."

"Understood" said Albeto before looking at her fellow guardians and commanded them "Then, everyone, let us pledge our loyalty to the Supreme One."

All the Guardians nodded as one and they had lined up before him. Albedo stood at their head, while the other Guardians formed a line behind her. All the Guardians had solemn, respectful expressions. They showed no sign of playing around.

Shalltear, who stood on one end of the line, stepped forward:

"Shalltear Bloodfallen, Guardian of the 1st and 2nd Floors, presents herself to the Master."

She went to one knee, one hand pressed against her chest, and bowed deeply. After that the next guardian stepped forward and spoke

"Harry Potter, Guardian of the 3rd floor, presents himself to his lord" and much like Shalltear had, he knelt before Momonga like a vassal before a lord. Then, it was Cocytus who forward and said

"Cocytus. Guardian. Of. The. 5th. Floor. Presents. Himself. To. The. Master."

"The Guardian of the 6th Floor, Aura Bella Fiora, presents herself to the Master."

"Al-also a Guardian of the 6th Floor, Mare Bello Fiore, presents himself to the Master."

They knelt respectfully and lowered their heads to Momonga. Shalltear, Harry, Cocytus, Aura and Mare all had different bodies and thus they should have each taken their steps forward differently. Yet, the way with which they knelt was identical, and they lined up neatly.

After that, Demiurge advanced in a dignified manner.

"The Guardian of the 7th Floor, Demiurge, presents himself to the Master."

Following his crisp words, Demiurge went to one knee in a graceful descent, as though expressing his heart through his actions.

"As the Gaurdian of the Treasury I, Pandora's Actor, Present myself before my all glorious creator and master."

Finally, Albedo stepped forward as well.

"The Guardian Overseer Albedo presents herself to the Master."

She smiled to Momonga, and knelt like the other Guardians. However, Albedo continued speaking in a high and clear voice as she delivered her report to Momonga. "With the exception of the 4th Floor Guardian Gargantua and the 8th Floor Guardian Victim, all the Floor Guardians are gathered before you. Thus do we offer up our utmost loyalty to the Master."

Momonga smiled and silently actively one of his skills, 'Despair Aura V'. Besides inflicting a fear effect, it could reduce the stats of its victims. Normally, it would not have an effect on the level 100 NPCs, but on this occasion, its effects had been strengthened by the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. In addition he activated another one of his skills, Unholy Aura which itself was also strengthened by the staff, and he had his magic silently and simultaneously boost one of his passive skills, Halo of Black Radiance. And then he spoke

"Tell me my loyal guardians, if I were to give you an extremely arduous task, what would your response be?"

"If Momonga-sama gives the order," said Albeto "We — all the Guardians will accomplish any task set to us, no matter how difficult or arduous, with every fiber of our beings. We hereby swear that we will never allow the 41 Supreme Beings of Ainz Ooal Gown, our creators, to be disgraced by our actions."

"This we swear!" shouted the guardians that knelt behind her.

"Then rise my loyal guardians" said Momonga "Rise and listen to my commands."

The Aura's disappeared and the overlord walked forward until he stood among his guardians, most of who instinctively understood that the situation had changed from a master speaking to his servants, to a military commander speaking to his subordinates.

"Right now we're in a completely unknown situation which could possibly turn very deadly if we're not careful" said Momonga "Although I do not know what has caused this incident, the Great Tomb of Nazarick has been transported from its place in the swamps to a vast plain. Our surroundings are unknown, the levels of our enemies are unknown and our abilities could also have changed with regards to this as well. For example Harry."

Harry flicked his wrist and the elder wand appeared in his hand. He waved his wand and created a dragon statue, he then intoned "Draconifors"

The statue then turned into a dragon which roared and pounced straight at Harry, who seemed to be expecting it as he immediately shouted "Reducto"

The pouncing dragon immediately burst innumerable fine, shining black particles and with a wave of his wand and the particles started to gather up in his hand before it started to elongate and form into a long onyx staff which he went down on one knee and presented to the Overlord.

Momonga took the staff and gave a few temporary swings with it before depositing it in his inventory and saying "A fine weapon and a fine gift Mr. Potter"

Harry smiled

"I presume the guardians see what I mean. Unlike Yggdrasil this world possesses wild magic, magic which the denizens of the third floor can use"

"You predicted this didn't you Momonga-sama" said Shalltear suddenly "That's why you completely redesigned the third floor, created its new inhabitants and increased our numbers."

"I suspected that that we would be moved out of Yggdrasil" said Momonga "But I did not have any idea of where we would end up and what our situation would be which is why I sent Sebas along with the Pleiades out to scout the surrounding areas."

A ripple of surprise went through all the guardians, after all Sebas was one of the strongest hand to hand combatants in the Great Tomb. The very fact that he was out doing the basic recon showed how seriously Momonga was taking this. Correction he had finished doing basic recon as the butler was now jogging towards them.

"Albeto, Demiurge" said Momonga "Let me see if I understand this correctly. Each floor's monsters report to their area guardians, who then report to their floor guardians, who then report to either of the two of you correct."

"Yes"

"Well that is good but we can make it better" said Momonga "Look at the various specialties of our inhabitants and group them into specific departments a that can benefit Nazarick as a whole, like for example combining our sentry units to form a sentry department, or perhaps placing most of our stealth units under Nigredo to form a recon department. The floor guardians will still have the highest authority on their floor and they will answer to you Demiurge as you are the defence commander of Nazarick and you in turn will answer to Alberto."

"Understood"

"There are of course a few exceptions to this proclamation. Sebas Tain who will now be considered the Floor Guardian of the 9th and the 10th floor, if that is alright with you Sebas"

"Your wish is my command my lord."

"Good" said Momonga "You and Victim on the 8th floor will report directly to Alberto with regards to any developments on your floors. In addition, as befitting your role as the head of Nazarick's manservants you will be spending most of your time by my side with the two of us are within Nazarick walls and not busy with any missions. Also the 8th floor is now sealed and will be considered off limits to all without my explicit command. Am I understood?"

"Yes my lord" intoned the guardians

"Good" said the Overlord "Pandora's Actor, you too will be reporting directly to me though you will be required to give Alberto constant reports on our finances and assets so that she can properly administer the Tomb and now for the Third floor, as the inhabitants of the third floor will answer only to their floor guardians who will in turn answer to me directly. Now Sebas, your report please."

"Yes. To begin with, the terrain surrounding us for a kilometer in each direction is a plain. There are no signs of man-made structures. I spotted some small animals, but there were no humanoid or large creatures" said Sebas "There was no sign of man-made illumination in the sky or on the land."

"I see… Were those small animals monsters? And did the grass on the plains you spoke of have any special properties"

"No, the animals were simple life-forms which had no combat power and the grass was simple grass. There was nothing special about it."

"What about natural landmarks, could you see any trees for example? Or any bodies of water such as lakes?"

"There were no bodies of water that I could spot Lord Momonga, but I could see the tops of trees. Though I cannot say for sure I would estimate that the beginning of the forest is at most five kilometres away from our current location."

Thank you for your hard work, Sebas, now I have jobs for each of you" said Momonga "Alberto, you and Demiurge are to draw up a more comprehensive administrative system for Nazarick. The 8th floor is completely excluded and any decisions for the denizens of the 3rd floor must be directly approved by Harry or his chosen second in command. If he does not approve of it then it will not be implemented. Lastly before you ask yes the 9th and the 10th floor is to be included and yes underlings will be allowed on these two floors baring specific areas of course."

"Understood. I shall select only the finest and most potent troops for this duty."

"Shalltear, Cocytus until the plans have been fully drawn up the two of you will combine you're might together and defend the 1st and 2nd floors. We are unsure of what has happened, so do not act incautiously. If you encounter an intruder, do not slay them, but capture them alive at all costs. When you capture them, do as little harm to them as possible. I apologise for imposing such demands on all of you at a time like this."

"Harry you have our more powerful sensory units under your command. You also have the only units amongst us that possess wild magic and have the innate ability to use it" said Momonga "Scour each floor save for the 8th for anything that seems out of the ordinary. Also check the NPC's if they have any talent for wild magic. Lastly see if you're mauraders can create a map for each floor. Also check with your Runemasters about the possibilities of wards and runes and their applications."

"Aura" said Momonga "I believe the nature of many of our spells and abilities have changed once we've come to Nazarick. For example, Friendly Fire is now available which means we now have to be cautious of our allies getting caught up in our attacks and skills. Another thing that is different is our ability to summon beings. On Yggdrasil our summons came from nonbeing, which is to say everything, and they would return to non-being after the spells duration was up. It is not so here, for example if I had a skeleton in my possession and was to try to summon an undead, the skeleton would turn into said undead and would remain permanently. I believe if Demiurge were to try to summon demons, with either dead humanoids, or living humanoids, then they would be turned into demons but that is basic conjecture at the moment."

Demiurge's eyes went wide at that possibility before they narrowed at the implications.

"If I were to try to summon one without a skeleton, or try to force my magic not to use a skeleton, then I would summon a skeleton from nothing, but it would disappear after the time limit is up" continued Momonga "If this was similar to Yggdrasil then the summoned creature would have come from non-being and disappeared to non-being, however I believe that this is not the case. I believe that any summon spell that is used, if it does not actively create the being, actually summons the being from somewhere else. Your job Aura is to verify this hypothesis."

"I… I don't understand what you-re asking me Momonga-sama" said the dark elf in quiet tone that was very reminiscent of her brothers voice.

"Demiurge I see you've understood what I am asking, care to explain"

"What Momomga-sama is saying is that he wants you to use your summoning abilities to summon creatures that you've not tamed, tame them and inquire about their past. See if they have a past and if so what it was."

"Indeed we can use this source of summoning to gather intelligence and start finding out about this world. And if you're summoning do not have a past life then we can use our own summoning spells more indiscriminately" said Momonga before his eyes snapped to the guardian of the 7th floor "Demiurge until Aura comes back with results you and you're people are forbidden from using your summoning spells. If the results come back negative then the restriction is automatically removed. But if the opposite is true and if there is a demon world in this realm then you I do not want them to have any idea of our presence until we've crushed them under our foot and made them our thralls, am I understood."

"Of course lord Momonga."

Excellent now then Sebas I am presuming we're in complete flatlands, with no bumps or hills insight."

"That is correct my lord" replied the butler.

"Then trying to hide ourselves amongst nature would be foolishness as if anyone familiar with this area sees hills where there weren't any before, they would naturally come to investigate. And leaving the tomb out in the open would be stupid as anyone with eyes would want to investigate, and this is where I turn to you Mare."

The Overlord turned and looked straight at the other half of the Dark Elf Twin Guardians.

"Mare you will take the Pleiades and Neville Longbottem from the third floor and fly straight to the beginning of the forest that Sebas spotted. Examine the trees and see how long and how much energy would you require to expand the tree line till the forest extends slightly passed the Great Tomb. If either you or Neville feel that this would be a wasted effort or require too much power than you are to return immediately and we will discuss plan B, which I have already begun to formulate, am I understood Mare?"

"Um, yes Momonga-sama."

"Good" intoned the Overlord "Cocytus, I find myself in need of a master to teach me the basics of the art of combat and swordplay, or at the very least as much as can be taught in the span of three days. I trust you can handle this responsibility"

"It would be my honour Supreme One"

"Understand that I will not be able to solely dedicate myself to your teachings within these three days as I will no doubt have other tasks, but I will do as much as I can" said the Overlord "Also during this timeframe we will no longer be Master and Vassal but rather Student and Teacher. I trust you will have no problem with this arrangement."

"If that is you're will, then I will do my utmost best to train you to the best of my ability Lord Momonga."

"Excellent, I look forward to your tutelage sensei" replied the Overlord with a small smile on his face before it immediately became stern as he moved away from his guardians side and turned around to face them all and spoke with his regal voice "Now here my Proclamations, Guardians. From this day forth I will hereby be known as Lord Ainz Ooal Gown. Tell this to your area guardians and then to all those under your command. And also tell them that on this day I name my heir should the worst happen. Harry James Potter, step forward."

The guardian of the 3rd floor stepped forward and went down on one knee.

"Do you accept the duties and responsibilities that will come with being my heir? Do you swear to rule the Great Tomb of Nazarick in my stead should I be unable to. Do you swear to protect its denizens and lead them towards peace and prosperity to the best of your ability?"

"I swear" Harry shouted

"Then rise Lord Harry James Potter, Heir of Ainz Ooal Gown, Prince of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and guardian of its third floor! Rise up oh Master of Death, Sorcerer Supreme and Bringer of Life! Rise!"

* * *

 **So... what do you guys think?**

 **Should I continue this or abandon it**

 **Please do favourite, follow and don't forget to review...**

 **Bye !**


End file.
